SYOD: When Camp Godling Finds Out
by Icaneatpopcorn
Summary: Now accepting demigods. We've heard about Camp Half-Blood: the place is found somewhere in New York, and only demigods can enter. Unfortunately for them, though, the children of the gods don't like it. And this time, they're the children of two gods.
1. Proceed to chap 2

**The story is about Camp Godling, a camp for kid gods, finding out about another camp that exists. And that's Camp Half-Blood. They obviously get annoyed so they find hilarious ways to "end" them. Then when both camps finally come face-to-face, well, let's just say we don't want to find out. Set post-HOO series. Percy and the gang will be there, and Camp Jupiter will be special guests.**

**FORMS ARE INSIDE CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Simple Rules Before Submitting:<strong>

**1. Strictly NO Mary-Sues and/or Gary-Stus.**

**2. Be original.**

**3. No children of maiden goddesses (Artemis, Hera, Hestia, etc).**

**4. As much as possible, please don't imitate my character's parents.**

**5. Only use the form I've provided. I know it's pretty short, but if you have anything else to add, there's that 'Anything Else' thing there.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Character<strong>

Name: Cassandra Aporete **(****A/N: As you all know, godlings don't even have last names. They make up their own to avoid suspicions. You can still put normal surnames like 'David' or 'Sullivan' though)**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Godly Parents: Arete (goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness, and valor) and Apollo

Appearance: Cassandra has long black hair always tied in a ponytail and amber eyes. She has fair skin and rosy cheeks, a physical look that may mean she's been out under the sun, which is not true. She usually wears loose clothes so she could walk around freely.

Personality: Cassandra is, sadly, very overconfident and sometimes arrogant. She takes serious care of her pride and doesn't like being belittled. Many hate her, though she still has plenty of friends. She is a determined and strong-willed girl, and is seen as laidback, sarcastic, and humorous, but can be caring and considerate.

Godly Abilities: She is unquestionably brave (duh, her mom is the goddess of valor) and is excellent in archery. What's so godly about that? Well, she has this "connection" with bows and arrows as if they were human beings. Cassandra can easily tell if the weapon loves its master or not. She also has a beautiful singing voice. Explained in 'Anything Else.'

Symbols (1 animal and 1 object only): Crane (it symbolizes longevity; her godly power thing about the bows can tell how long it will service the master) and a golden sword (to symbolize courage)

Anything Else: Cassandra has mild synesthesia. Since she's a goddess it only comes out in times of panic or when she chooses to. In her case, whenever she sees a person or place, she can hear a specific sound or music. Each have their own sounds. That's where she learned how to sing, through the things she sees.


	2. Godlings and Forms

**Here are the characters that I have chosen. For those whose OCs didn't get picked, don't worry because you can change them to demigods or submit demigods if you still want them to be a part of my story. This time, I will 100% pick them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Godlings<strong>

**Allana Silverwing** - _submitted by Castiel's Little Angel_

**Cassiopea "Cassia" Serrano** - _submitted by rawr. bookwormgirl2497. monster_

**Diana Roberts** - _submitted by Constellapeia_

**Genevesia "Gen" Dillert** - _submitted by Daughterof Elmo. Rawr_

**Lance Marshalls** - _submitted by __ZenithFourDemigods_

**Nathaniel** - _submitted by arianscorp_

**Frank Armer** - _submitted by TankTheAuthor_

**Demigods**

**Tom Brooks*** - _submitted by Cin3mUn3rth3stars_

**Tj Banvian*** - _submitted by TjWolfGirl_

* * *

><p><strong>* = godlings submitted but would play an important role as demigods if the ownersubmitter will allow me to use them as demigods.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the form for demigods:<strong>

Name:

Age:

God Parent (not uncle or aunt, okay):

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Weapon:

Fatal Flaw:

Does he/she like gods/goddesses:

Would you want him/her paired up with a godling? With who (I'll only pick one couple):

Bad or Good:

Anything Else:

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Thanks for those who submitted godlings. To those submitters whose OCs weren't picked, if you change them or make them demigods, I guarantee that they will be chosen without a second thought.<strong>

**Technically submissions for kid gods are closed. It is now open to submission for demigods.  
><strong>


	3. More Information

**Hey, guys, just wanted to let you know that the story is up! :) Go check it out on my profile. Submissions are not yet closed until I have enough characters.**

**Keep 'em [characters] sending!**


End file.
